


Who’s That

by letterstoseven



Category: GOT7, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gossip Girl Fusion, Angst GOT7, CEO BamBam, CEO Choi Youngjae, CEO GOT7, CEO Im Jaebeom, CEO Im Nayeon, CEO Jackson Wang, CEO Kim Yugyeom, CEO Mark Tuan, CEO Myoui Mina, CEO Park Jinyoung, F/M, Smut GOT7, fluff got7, heir got7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterstoseven/pseuds/letterstoseven
Summary: No one knows you like he does. Every habit, every move, everything. However, life happened and the next thing you knew, both of you grew apart. Not until college came.





	1. Back

**Author's Note:**

> first fic! please tell me if there are similarities to other fics. help me improve by giving suggestions. he’s my ult so, i’m going to give him my first fan fic. thank you ♡

It was snowing that day. The term is about to end and your 16th birthday is just around the corner. Your best friend, Jackson, asked you to meet him at the coffee shop near your campus after class. Days ago, he’s been kind of distant and you’ve been wondering why. That’s why when he asked you to meet him, you literally jumped and ran as soon as the bell rang. You told your chauffeur that you’ll meet Jackson before you head up to that meeting with your party organizers –– to which you don’t want to have but your mom insisted that you’ll be 16 only once, so you just kind of agreed with it. Jackson’s been waiting inside for you. He’s already ordered your favorite drink –– caramel macchiato.

Smiling down at him, you can see his face that he’s kind of tense and nervous. “Hi.” Jackson hugged you like it’s the end of the world. “Okay, stop. I can’t breathe!” You chuckled while he removed his tight hug on you. “What’s up? You’ve been practically out of reach these past few days. I’ve been waiting for you outside of your class only to be welcomed by nothing.” Jackson smiled wryly. “I’m leaving the country. I don’t know if I’ll be able to attend your birthday. Father’s orders. He told me he wanted me to be groomed as early as this age.” Your tears were betraying you. Jackson, your best friend, is leaving –– too soon.

The term ended and your birthday came. It was your typical wealthy fancy party. Tux and gowns, and everything. The CEO of different companies, celebrities and all. It was fun but your friends, Mina and Jinyoung, knew you’ve been waiting for Jackson. The night is young, they say. But he was your everything. You only realized that that night. Jinyoung approached you and talked to you privately as soon as the party ended. “He gave this to me the other day. He doesn’t have the courage to face you. That brat told me to give this to you if he doesn’t come tonight. He might not say it but he cares for you. He knows you’re just gonna cry out and it’d be hard for him to leave. Hell, he loves you. Both of you are just too shy and stubborn to admit everything.”

//

“Okay, that’s it, y/n! It’s 4 in the afternoon and yet you’re still daydreaming! We have to go shopping before both of us moves out and go to college! God, I’ve been running out of clothes to wear and bags to use!” You growled as Mina jumped and try to drag you out of your bed. Mina laid beside you and as she scrolls her feed, she shrieked and you asked her, “Why again?! Seriously if you’re just going to scream, go to the entertainment room so no one could hear you.” Both of you rolled your eyes at each other, and as soon as she slapped the phone on your face, you were left speechless:

“BREAKING NEWS: HEIR TO THE LUXURY HOTEL CHAIN, JACKSON WANG, IS BACK IN NEW YORK CITY AFTER 3 YEARS. What reason could it be?”


	2. You & 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he's back, all you have to do is hide.

“BREAKING NEWS: HEIR TO THE LUXURY HOTEL CHAIN, JACKSON WANG, IS BACK IN NEW YORK CITY AFTER 3 YEARS. What reason could it be?”

“Oh,” that’s the only word that came out of your mouth after seeing the headlines one after another. Photos of him coming out of the airport, paparazzi shots of him going out of his huge-ass penthouse, and even eating outside a restaurant. “What? Are you gonna finally talk to him? He’s been trying to reach out to you ever since the night after your birthday. I guess Jinyoung told him that he already gave that thing to you. And I’m sure you miss him because I do!” Mina smirked at you. You playfully pushed her and gave her your thoughts about him and his comeback. “Mina, after that night, I tried – as much as possible – to set aside my feelings for him. And it’s been what, 3 years since the last time we spoke properly. And hey, isn’t he dating someone? That girl from, uh what country again? Berlin? Italy? France? I can’t even remember.” You removed the blanket on your body and stood up, “C’mon, let’s go shopping.”

Sure, you do love shopping but Mina can see through you. These actions were just a façade of your real feelings. She only saw you do this when you were trying to hide your real emotions, first, after he left and the day after your 16th birthday party. Second, when it was all over the gossip sites that he’s currently dating the daughter of another luxury hotel chain in Europe, hell even Perez Hilton and TMZ went after this news, and lastly, now, when you heard the news of his comeback. Mina, as your best friend, only can do so much about this. While you were mindlessly paying for the things you’ve bought, Mina texted Jinyoung about how you reacted and the way you’ve been acting.

minguin: do you know about this? him coming back to NY?

pepi: as much as i wanted to be a good friend for both of them, yes. jacks told me he’s coming back weeks ago.

minguin: she’s been acting like as if she doesn’t care about it but you know, she’s not very good at hiding it.

pepi: let her be. but, hey, where are you two?

minguin: currently at the upper east side, you know, the usual. lanvin, goyard, rossi. hbu?

pepi: on our way to a restaurant. i’m with jackson already.

minguin: i have an idea ;)

//

4 Years Ago

“Hey!” Jackson came running to you –– smiling. It was summer at that time. The skies are clear, the sun’s up, and the warm breeze starts to make their way on to your skin. “How’s summer for you? Going to night parties?” You nudged his arms. It was like a natural thing for the two of you to say something obvious but would rather point it out in a mockery tone. “Night parties are fun but they aren’t as fun when I’m with you, princess.” You smacked his arms and rolled your eyes to him. “Kidding only, y/n! Loosen up, please. I actually wanted to invite you for lunch but I don’t know if you’ll like it though.” Jackson’s still smiling and his puppy eyes looking at you making you not reject the invite. “Okay, where is it? What’s the food? Is it someplace that you own or what?” Jackson held your hand and opened the car for you. He told the driver the place, and you rolled your eyes at him. “Care to tell me the place?” Jackson replied, “Nope, what’s the fun in it if I told you? And for god’s sake, stop rolling your eyes! Those eyes might come out!” That again, did not stop you from rolling your eyes.

While you were on your way to wherever Jackson invited you, you looked up to him while he was staring outside the window. There are these foreign emotions that you’ve been feeling for a while now. Being with him is like home. You can be yourself, you can be strong, you can be weak and everything you want to be. It feels like he’s consuming you –– in a good way –– and he never fails to bring out the best in you. You leaned on his shoulders, acting as if you were sleepy. Jackson, on the other hand, is willing to take the risk. The risk of being with you. He never says it out loud but he’s glad that you always find your way to him, and him to you. His happiness is your happiness. He knows you, and you know him. That’s the thing about you two: risking everything just to be with each other and both of you are consuming each other that both of you aren’t even aware of.

You woke up with Jackson tapping your shoulder, “We’re here, m’lady.” He opened the door of the car, and you were shocked at the place. “Where are we? At a diner?” You questioned him and he chuckled at your inquiry, “Yes, at my favorite diner in town! I’ve been coming here since I was in middle school –– when my parents are fighting, when I got in at the National Team, you know, the sad and the fun times.” You were puzzled and touched at the same time. Him bringing you to somewhere important to him made your heart flutter. The amount of emotions you’ve been feeling as of the moment is overwhelming. “Okay, Jacks, order something for me. Please give me something nice, I’m starving already!” You whine at him. He ordered for the both of you.

You two keep on talking and laughing at each other’s stories when the lady with your foods came up, “Hey, Jackson boy! Who’s this fine young lady? She’s really beautiful. Is she the one you’ve––” She got cut-off by Jackson, “Yes, Linda, she’s y/n! Isn’t she lovely?” Both Jackson and Linda looked at you in admiration, “Yes, she is.” “It was nice meeting you Linda, I’m y/n.” You smiled and shook her hand. “I’m leaving you two. Behave, okay?” Linda smirked at Jackson who’s head is currently down. “What was that?” You asked him and he just smiled at you, “Nothing.”

//

Okay, now that both you and Mina are done shopping, Mina asked you if you want to eat, “You know, I know a place where they serve these delicious milkshakes and you know fries, a bunch of burgers!” You immediately told her, “Whatever it is, I’m kind of hungry. Where is it though? Haven’t seen or heard of that. Is that new?” Mina smiled at you and replied, “I think it’s been around here for a while now. The place is nice and cool too. You might like it.”

Now that the two of you are allowed to drive, Mina took the wheel and told you to rest for a bit. You kind of protested but she was right, you need to rest. You stared at the window for a while thinking, how did you and Jackson get this far? From being inseparable to not even knowing anything about each other. It’s been three years and yet he’s still making you feel these things. You were kind of nervous about meeting him somewhere. These thoughts made you tired and you fell asleep.

“Hey, wake up! We’re here!” You looked around and the place looks so familiar. It was that diner that Jackson introduced to you. You were mentally breaking down. “How did you know this place?” Mina opened your door and she told you nervously, “Uh, Jinyoung told me about this a while ago! I received a message from him that he, uh, wanted to eat dinner with us! Isn’t this place cool? I think the food’s great!” You can’t move. It’s been years since the last time you went here. Every time you went here, back then, was you’re always with Jackson. You stopped going here after that night, your birthday party, thinking that this place reminded you of so many things about him. Mina pushed you in the entrance. “This place is really nice. But where the hell is Jinyoung?!”

You’re actually close to ran off when someone called your attention, “y/n? Is that you? You’ve grown to a woman already! I haven’t seen you since Jackson left the country! Who are you with?” You turned your head to her and see Linda walking towards you, eventually hugging you. “Hey, Linda. I’m actually here with a friend––” You were interrupted by someone at your back who bumped you, “Ouch!” Linda then, chuckled at your response, “Of course, the two of you always went together here. It was nice to meet you again, Jackson.”


End file.
